starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:KSK
Esta es la página de discusión para temas generales. Usad estos enlaces para Peticiones o saludos y agradecimientos. Contestaré en esta misma página. Bienvenida Excúseme, quisiera hacer dos preguntas. Primero, ¿habla inglés, usted? Segundo, usted dice que el Wookieepedia está la inspiración para esta "website". ¿Trata de hacer esta "website" como Wookieepedia? Gracias por su tiempo y lo siento por mi español. Shadowtrooper talk 02:12 31 mar, 2006 (UTC) *Hola, KSK. Mi español es no bueno, - but I wish you good luck with the project. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:20 4 abr, 2006 (UTC) KSK, ¿¿me ayudas por favor??? Hola KSK, soy Axel Shan y te quería pedir por favor si me puedes ayudara traducir la palabra "Huttese" (el idioma de los Hutts), es que no sé si traducirlo "Huttesiano" o dejarlo igual. Gracias. * Pues si mal no recuerdo es huttés. Ponlo de momento así, voy a confirmarlo con mis colegas del foro y si no es así ya lo cambiamos. Un saludo. **Gracias. Yo de nuevo ¡Hola KSK! Oye, perdóname por no haber estado editando últimamente, es que tuve que salir y no había tenido tiempo. Te hablaba para informarte que estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea necesario y en lo que tú me solicites, y te quería pedir que por favor me tomes en cuenta como un miembro activo y que cada vez que necesites mi ayuda sepas que allí estoy para lo que sea, por lo que te quería pedir que si de favor me puedes poner una lista de los artículos que necesiten terminarse y los que creas que hacen mucha falta por crearse, para que comience una vez que acabe con los de Padmé Amidala y de Jango Fett. Muchas gracias por tu atención y te pido ese favorzote. ¡¡Saludos!! *Hola. Mira, tienes en la portada en el cuadro de navegación las necesidades más inmediatas: Artículos de prioridad (de los cuales muchos estan vagamente descritos o no con la edición que sería la apropiada) Artículos a Wookificar (que como ya sabrás son los que necesitan editarse para que se adapten a el tipo de artículo de la Wiki. Un saludo. *Gracias KSK, oye, por cierto te quería preguntar algo MUY IMPORTANTE: ¿¿¿No es mejor llamar Guerras Clónicas en lugar de Guerras Clon??? (Es que desde mi punto de vista es más apropiado). Saludos. *Es posible que así sea, pero desde 1977 que se tradujo en Una Nueva Esperanza se tradujo lexicamente como las Guerras Clon, y de ahí el uso de ese nombre. *Pero si te das cuenta, el término Guerras Clon da a entender que todos los que participan son Clones, en cambio Clónicas da a entender que en ella participaron clones. Graias por tu atención, sólo opino. *El caso es que en todas las traducciones oficiales desde que reapareció el concepto de esa Guerra, con el Ep II y demás, se ha utilizado ese término. Sin embargo soy consciente que en Sudamérica lo traducen como las Guerras Clónicas, o las Guerras de los Clones. A mi personalmente me gusta más las Guerras Clon por el simple hecho de que es lo que leo casi siempre en los libros que tengo. KSK, TIENES QUE VERLO!!! ¡Hola KSK! Oye, si tienes tiempo puedes ver POR FAVOR cómo me quedó renovada la página de Jango Fett, desde mi punto de vista está excelente. Gracias y saludos. Axel Shan (Discusión) * Si, la verdad es que ha quedado genial y te agradezco el esfuerzo. Simplemente en adelante te pediría que no editases la portada para meter los artículos, a pesar de que mi idea era poner ese artículo una vez terminado. Aun así, BUEN TRABAJO. --KSK 16:38 23 jun 2006 (UTC) *Gracias, y perdona por haber editado la portada, es que pensé que sería bueno un cambio, aunque te sugiero que cambies la imagen que pusiste, ya que es de Naboo y no de Jango Fett. Axel Shan (Discusión) *Actualiza tu navegador. Veras como cambia a la de Jango. --KSK 16:49 23 jun 2006 (UTC) Ortografía *KSK, POR FAVOR ENSÉÑALES A LOS USUARIOS QUE LAS PALABRAS MONOSÍLABAS NO LLEVAN ACENTO. Gracias. *Gracias por la nota, Lord Hammu, pero no puedo dedicarme a obligar a cada uno de los usuarios a utilizar una correcta ortografía, todos somos humanos (o humanoides :P) y podemos tener fallos. La ventaja del uso de un sistema wiki es que cada usuario puede solucionar los errores que vea en los artículos, así pues sería de gran ayuda que si encuentra alguno de estos fallos (sean pocos o muchos) intente subsanarlos en medida de lo posible si así lo desea. *Por cierto, cuando haga un comentario por favor agregue su firma (usando el botón http://es.starwars.wikia.com/skins3/common/images/button_sig.png) Un saludo. --KSK 09:34 26 dic 2006 (UTC) Tareas Respecto a lo de traducir, tengo el First Certificate de inglés y algo sé, pero en temas de la Guerra de las Galaxias hay muchas expresiones que no entiendo, y la única herramienta de la que dispongo es el traductor de google, que casi es peor que nada, y el diccionario de toda la vida que da pereza consultar y encima es de bolsillo y no trae todas las acepciones. Aparte me parecía algo pobre sólo traducir artículos de la Wookipedia, y me surgía la duda porque también existe Star Wars Fanon (aunque tenga 7 veces menos artículos), y a veces hay discrepancias entre ambas, lo que lleva a consultar la página de Lucasfilm para contrastar. Y también sería útil saber alemán porque los germanos son muy frikis en estos temas y más ordenados y precisos, pero es otra limitación que tengo. Pero sobre todo que no domino lo de subir archivos de imágenes ni sé si se vulneran los copyright por ello, y traduciendo solamente el texto no quedaría el artículo destacado precisamente. Estaría de acuerdo en colaborar si yo soy el que traduce y alguien retoca después el texto y también pone las fotos. Me gusta ser riguroso, y a la hora de traducir te puedes encontrar con citas textuales que quedarían fatal si se pasan a español y luego no se usan las mismas palabras que se usan en las películas. A veces decepcionan artículos oficiales como unos libros que me compré por 1 € cada uno de la editorial Gaviota donde dicen traducen "Star Destroyer" por "Destructor Star" y cosas así y no quiero hacer algo similar. En fin, que la culpa es de Lucasfilm por no obligar a llamar siempre igual a las cosas, y he tenido problemas en wikipedia con Guerras Clon / Guerra de los clones y El retorno del Jedi / El Regreso del Jedi, porque soy de España y en América al parecer se llama de otra forma, y entre el nombre anglosajón, el hispanoamericano y varios en español es un lío. En wikipedia revisé los artículos sobre planetas de la saga, uno de mis temas preferidos. Pero aquí, por todos los motivos anteriores, sólo he creado tres artículos propiamente dichos, ya que no llevo ni una semana y me estoy aclimatando. Me quito el mono poniendo enlaces a otros idiomas para completar artículos, etiquetas de esbozos, enlaces al databank, accesos directos a otras entradas de Star Wars Wiki en español, quitar espacios en blanco al final de los párrafos, corregir erratas, etc. De todas formas ya he ojeado la lista de Artículos de prioridad y la tengo en mente. Me encantan los artículos destacados como el de Naboo, pero también me parece que esta enciclopedia debería ser una herramienta útil para que los fanáticos de la saga la consultaran y habría que expandirla (a pesar de que sólo lleva un año). Soy de los que piensan que los grandes artículos surgen de un esbozo, pero intuía que la política era la de calidad y por eso sólo creé Hypori, Rugor Nass y Comandante Bacara. Así alguien que busque información sobre ellos puede encontrarla aquí, y si sabe puede "tunear" el artículo y algún día quizás llegue a ser destacado. Además de ser nuevo aquí y no conocer plantillas y esas cosas tengo mi ordenador estropeado y uso el de mi hermano actualmente, por lo que muchas veces tengo que grabar la página e irme. Y hasta dentro de un mes no voy a tener ratos más largos para ponerme a mejorar un único artículo y dedicarle un par de horas en lugar de "hacer trabajo de droides" haciendo special modifications, que es lo que haría un bot si lo tuviésemos. Total, que cuando me ponga en serio cogeré mi fact file y copiaré, o sacaré información de libros y juegos, aunque traducir sé. Pero para cualquier tarea que me vea capacitado y sea necesario me pongo, sólo teneis que decirmelo, que yo también quiero que esto salga adelante. Ah, y gracias por las críticas, si estoy haciendo algo mal me dais un toque. --Palpatine81 00:59 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Propuestas Por cierto, es un frikismo que cada uno se categorice y se ponga etiquetas de "respaldo al Imperio" o "soy del lado oscuro" en su perfil como se puede hacer en la Wookiepedia en inglés. Ya sé que es una bobada y que hay cosas más importantes que hacer, pero motivaría a la gente a mi juicio. Respecto a la página de Anakin que dices que ha estado bloqueada por culpa de algún cansino, a lo mejor no era por mala fe y la tocaba alguien que no sabía de que iba el tema, igual que crearon recientemente la página de era pre-República con tres caracteres incoherentes de texto. Si hubiera Portal de la comunidad y unas normas y directrices igual no habría pasado, pero supongo que tampoco es prioritario hacerlo si faltan artículos tan importantes como los de la CSI o la Federación que ni existen. Yo me tuve que contener para no hacerlo esbozo y poner que era para los acontecimientos anteriores al año 25.000 BBY. Dudé sólo porque a veces se incluyen en Antigua República sin importar la fecha. Estoy suscrito a starwars.com (boletín gratuíto que mandan al correo, que lleva más de 100 números) y puse un texto en actualidad sobre un tema candente de la saga, sobre todo para los aficionados a los libros, como es que se hace sith un hijo de Han y Leia. Por lo que he visto en la página de actualidad en la Wookipedia anglosajona igual esa página es para otra cosa, pero mientras es la noticia más actual hasta que anuncien el estreno de la serie de televisión. Y por último, traté de añadir enlaces a otros idiomas y he visto que no reconoce ni el polaco ni el rumano del holandés, supongo que porque son los últimos y todavía no se pueden enlazar. Yo no sé mucho de estos temas de informática, pero si puedo hacer algo al respecto y compensa que alguien pierda un poco de tiempo en darme 4 consejos lo haré lo mejor que pueda, saludos. --Palpatine81 02:13 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Lo primero gracias por responderme a la parrafada. Trataré de mejorar los 3 artículos que he creado y que son esbozos y trabajar en el resto de páginas que vigilo siguiendo la política de pocos artículos pero buenos y no muchos pero muy cortos y sin detalles. Respecto a las fotos debe de ser sencillo subir imágenes, así que subiré las que hagan falta para los artículos o simplemente no estén siempre y cuando tenga su fuente para citarla. Y del diccionario me parece que antes de ponerme a traducir tendré que tener algunos términos más en él, como por ejemplo la maniobra "Tallon roll". Lo que no sepa traducir lo dejo en la página de discursión del diccionario, aunque trataré de no dar más trabajo encontrando primero yo la traducción oficial en el foro que me dices, enlace que será de mucha ayuda. --Palpatine81 13:03 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola KSK ¿Cómo pongo las referencia a libros de consulta? Saludos --Lord Averak 21:51 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Imagenes 1a edición SW Hola. Mira tengo dos imagenes de la portada original de 1979 de Argos Vergara. La primera es de mi libro de aquel año. La segunda es la misma portada pero NO es la misma versión, por que la mía es la de bolsillo. Una puntualización es que en el artículo debe ponerse que la primera edición de la obra en inglés es de mayo de 1975. Un año antes del que tú refieres, tal vez porque te basas en el año de la segunda edición. Sácame del error si es que lo estoy. La primera edición en español tiene como ISBN: 84-7017-670-6 --Lord Averak 00:00 24 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola Ya cheque con el libro de un amigo y vi su ISBN 0345260619 que es el de la primera edición de la obra em inglés. La fecha real es 12 de noviembre de 1976. Es error de impresión del libro que yo poseo. Estas son las ligas a las imagenes. http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q259/BlitzGott/Temporales/StarWars1Ed-1.jpg http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q259/BlitzGott/Temporales/StarWars1Ed-2.jpg Ya te imaginaras cual es la imagen de mi portada (toma en consideración que lo compré hace 28 años) Saludos; --Lord Averak 23:26 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Wikia del mes Saludos, ya vi tu mensaje privado, estuve casi una semana sin mi ordenador porque estaba reparándose, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Están haciendo una votación para elegir la wikia del mes: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Featured_Wikia ¿Presentamos nuestra candidatura y ponemos en el portal de la comunidad o en actualidad un enlace para votar esta wiki (por lo menos los que entramos asiduamente)? ¿O pasamos y nos centramos en buscar algo del 30 aniversario? --Palpatine81 10:31 26 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola!!! He leído la invitación por colaborar en Star Wars Wiki en español y me parece estupendo!! De ahora en adelante voy a pasarme y a editar por aquí. Gracias! Battle Surgeon talk 30 aniversario de la saga En la Wookipedia en inglés están eligiendo lo mejor y lo peor de la saga: In honor of Star Wars's 30th anniversary, go vote on the coolest thing in Star Wars history! ¿Sería posible que hiciésemos algo así? O vamos a montar algo para conmemorarlo (y no me refiero a cosas como el http://especiales.ozu.es/dia-del-orgullo-friki/). --Palpatine81 11:59 1 feb 2007 (UTC) Punto de separación de miles en los años Hola, los de la Wookieepedia se aburren mucho y quitaron los bordes, pusieron lo de que cada vez que se hace una cita tenga un enlace para llevarte a la página del artículo del libro película o juego donde se dijo eso y ahora han puesto separador de miles (coma en inglés) en los artículos de años. A mí me gusta usar el punto como separador de miles siempre en español, pero como aquí no se usaba he seguido la corriente. De todas formas usemos o no el punto como separador de miles hay que crear páginas de redirección para que los que busquen una fecha sin poner el punto la encuentren si es eso lo que decidimos, y si se mantiene lo actual habría que poner páginas de redirección de lo contrario. Me fui en Semana Santa y a la vuelta se puso mi abuela enferma y me paso todas las tardes en el hospital desde hace más de dos semanas, por eso últimamente he hecho pocas ediciones, pero sigo con el proyecto, a ver si la dan el alta pronto y retomo el ritmo, saludos. Nuevo imperio Galáctico Hola soy Isaac1986 editor de varios artículos entre ellos el de Nuevo Imperio Galáctico que por razones que desconozco sea renombrado por usted como el Imperio Galáctico de la Era del Legado pero el inconveniente es que yo lo he traducido de la versión de la wookieepedia inglesa y en ella se nombra al gobierno como el Nuevo Imperio Galáctico y si no me cree mire y compruevelo y espero que cuando haga un nuevo artículo no me lo toquen puesto que hasta ahora no he retocado ningún articulo que no sea. gracias por leer esta crítica y le deseo lo mejor para su página que sin duda se convertirá en una página de referente de star wars de habla hispana. --Isaac1986 Gracias, pero tengo una pregunta Hola KSK soy Thejediexile25, muchisimas gracias por responder, ya no sabia que hacer. Aunque tengo una pregunta: en el link que me diste, puedo crear una nueva wiki, pero... ¿Como hago para hacerme administrador de una existente???? (en este caso la del Grand Theft Auto en español) Espero que respondas, por favor. Muchas Gracias de nuevo. si no encuentro la forma crearé una nueva. Gracias. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) *Hola KSK soy thejediexile25, quisiera decirles que ya me respondieron de la wiki del gta, y ya estamos en pleno funcionamiento, todo pasó el mismo dia que me respondieron, muchisimas gracias igual por todo. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) Una Pregunta Hola soy Isaac1986 quería preguntarte como creaste esta página es que estoy intentando hacer una pero no se como hacerla. solo quería preguntarte eso nada más que tu página siga siendo la mejor página de star wars en habla hispana y que sea un referente de la red. Nuevo Artículo Hola Ksk me gustaría(si es que no lo has visto)que le echaras un vistazo (al artículo que he creado)de Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres y me dieras tu opinión sobre el,yo creo que está bien pero necesito que alguien me lo corrobore. --80.58.205.43 17:23 12 may 2007 (UTC)Isaac1986 Palpatine Saludos, gracias por la bienvenida. Te diré que el artículo que estoy expandiendo sobre Palpatine es hasta el momento, recopilación de datos, cuando acabe incluiré las referencias utilizadas, pero se trata de una recopilación mía de información, y que todavía tengo que completar, revisar y darle los últimos arreglos. Voy a dedicarme por lo menos durante mis inicios en ampliar los artículos que lo necesiten, sobretodo de los personajes principales. --El Fantástico Juansaman 23:25 5 jun 2007 (UTC) Sri Criso Perdon no es castigo de la jungla, es Justicia de la Jungla. Lo encontrara en el libro punto de ruptura pag. 167 A si y me puedes agregar a mi mail tengo unas buenas dudas por aqui: lfmex_sricriso@hotmail.com o tambien me puedes encontrar en: www.ordenjedimundial.foroportal.es o pasame tu mail XD. Mailo Holas, me preguntaste por lo del mail, en mis preferencias lo tengo puesto, de todas formas he activado la casilla que dice poder permitir a otros el envío de correos, imagino que sería eso a lo que te referías. De todas formas mi mail es juansaman@gmail.com, a tu disposición. --El Fantástico Juansaman 21:59 13 jun 2007 (UTC) Cambios en el diseño Parece que todo resultó bien con los cambios. Si necesitan ayuda, por favor no duden en contarme y estaré encantando de ayudarles :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:05 15 jun 2007 (UTC) Negritas ¡¡¡Saludos, KSK!!! (Supóngome que son las siglas de tu nombre;) Tardíamente llegué a la conclusión de que el uso de negritas estaba de mui mui más; pero ya era tarde y pensé que luego podría arreglarse... ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! Estoy dándole cliks a la página aleatoria y ya de ahí veo en que puedo ayudar. Wow, tantas cosas de Star Wars que desconozco... Por cierto: El Halcón Milenario dice en su art. que en la época de la ant. rep. se le llamaba halcón de ébano. No encuentro información concordante. ¡Hasta luego Master KSK! [[-o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper]] 05:10 14 ago 2007 (UTC) * Apareció un troll en la sección de club de fans. -o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper 06:03 3 sep 2007 (UTC) Articulo Destacado *Disculpa KSK, tal ves este no es el lugar para discutirlo pero, ¿Cuando se cambiara el articulo destacado?, la Guerra de Stark ya lleva mucho tiempo.--Cade skywalker 23:26 21 ago 2007 (UTC) *¿Cómo puedo votar por el artículo destacado?--Gardek 10:01 18 sep 2007 (UTC) *Saludos KSK, quisiera saber si ya se pueden proponer artículos para que sean el destacado del mes siguiente y si es posible me gustaría saber donde. Gracias 16:50 13 sep 2007 (UTC)Manuelin Darth Krayt *Saludos KSK ,ya casi he terminado darth krayt y solo quisiera que sepas que ya está casi listo para que sea candidato a artículo del mes--Manuelin **Hola KSK, creo que Darth Krayt ya está completo así que cuando quieras pasate por su página para ver si pasa la prueba de los Inquisidores y además ya no tiene ningún enlace en rojo en la presentación , están subidas todas las fotos completada la personalidad etc.-- Saludos--Manuelin 12:57 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Me gustaría saber si se actualiza la nominación a artículo destacado porque para mí que devería hacerse ya que estáun poco desactualizado gracias --Manuelin 12:54 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Plantillas *Disculpa KSK, ¿cuál es la plantilla para indicar que las imágenes son screenshots de videojuegos?--Jedabak 23:13 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Disculpa KSK, pero no se dispone de ninguna plantilla para el copyright de la imagen de un libro Gracias --Manuelin 16:09 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *¿Me podrías pasar la plantilla para las historias de cómics (no la de los cómics)? Gracias.--Jedabak 17:04 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Dos artículos Perdón ksk pero he observado que hay dos artículos que se correponden al mismo personaje Shaak-Ti Y Shaak Ti Gracias y un saludo --Manuelin 14:01 23 sep 2007 (UTC) KOTOR Wiki Hola KSK, soy Thejediexile25/ClaudeSpeed9425. Hace un tiempo, he creado una wiki sobre la saga de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República en español. Como he visto que hay otras páginas "aliadas", que son nombradas abajo en la Portada, me gustaría que KOTOR Wiki figurara ahí, y Star Wars Wiki en español en nuestra portada. Si quieres verla, la wiki es ésta. Ya tiene una buena portada, y un primer artículo, pero necesita usuarios interesados en esos juegos. Luego me pondré a hacer el tutorial. Por favor, respondeme en mi discusión, así es seguro que veré el mensaje. Desde ya, muchas gracias. Thejediexile25/ClaudeSpeed9425. KSK: En la wiki de SW general, no puedo crear un artículo llamado "Habilidades" (por ejemplo), ya que seria irse mucho del tema general, y deberia llamarse "Habilidades del KotOR", y eso no quedaria bien. Con ese concepto, ¿Para que existe la wikipedia de Star Wars, si puede estar toda la información en la Wiki general en español? En esta wiki haremos todos los artículos sobre las pociones, personajes, vehículos, lugares, items, es decir, hablando sobre TODO el juego. He visto que también hay una wiki de KOTOR en ingles, y que posee 64 artículos. Un ejemplo sería "Medpac". No puedo crear eso en la wiki de SW, ya que solo aparece en dos juegos, pero una wiki solo de KotOR, se puede ser muchisimo más específico. Si no quieres formar la alianza, no hay problema. Saludos --ClaudeSpeed9425/Thejediexile25 14:36 30 sep 2007 (UTC) (perdona que puse el mensaje aquí y en mi discusión de Kotor Wiki, por favor, respondeme en mi discusión (la de aquí, o la de Kotor)). :*Primero, Belaya lo creó Manuelin, y según lo que vi,está casi totalmente copiado de SW Wiki (esa no era mi idea...). Segundo: ¿Una wiki de todos los juegos?, estariamos en la misma situación que la wiki de SW, y se mezclarían mucho las cosas... Además, la wiki ya se llama "KOTOR Wiki" y está hecha solo para KOTOR. Cuando salga el KOTOR III (si sale...) van a haber muchisimas cosas nuevas para agregar. Luego revisaré Belaya y veré que le puedo modificar. Si no tienes problema en la unión, anuncien la wiki KOTOR en su Portada, y yo anunciaré la wiki SW en la mia. ClaudeSpeed9425 Artículo de hiperlanzamiento Debido a que está un poco retrasado propongo que este mes esté en hiperlanzamiento Luke Skywalker y otro (Han Solo o Chewbacca) porque estos dos últimos estaban previstos para este mes y no va a dar tiempo. Sería mejor Luke y uno de los otros dos y el otro que quede para el mes siguiente ¿no crees? --Manuelin 17:50 6 oct 2007 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola KSK, ¿Que tal va todo? quisiera preguntarte debido a los recientes casos de vandalismo en páginas como Asajj Ventress, Batalla de Kashyyyk (Era Imperial)‎ o Maximilian Veers si no sería mejor hacer obligatoria la inscripción para poder cooperar en la elaboración de páginas ya que últimamente se dan muchos casos (entre ellos algunos de los que he citado antes) en los que los artículos no solo son una traducción automática de baja calidad sino que a veces está directamente en inglés y para evitarlo creo que sería lo correcto. Gracias --Manuelin 19:10 11 oct 2007 (UTC) * Es una cuestión que podrtíamos debatir en el hall del senado. 16:08 12 oct 2007 (UTC) Razor bug o bicho navaja En el artículo Eryl Besa Jedabak ha traducido razor bug como bicho navaja cuando en realidad en la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi no se ha traducido así sino que se ha mantenido aunque en Legacy se ha traducido como insecto cuchilla ¿que opinas? gracias --Manuelin 11:04 12 oct 2007 (UTC) * Me ocuparé de preguntarlo en el grupo de traducción de SW 16:08 12 oct 2007 (UTC) :* Me han contestado esto aquí: :Yo he buscado en la wookieepedia y aparece la entrada del artículo separado así que podría usarse la traducción insecto cortante. 20:37 12 oct 2007 (UTC) ¿como se ponen los hechos siguientes a una mision?--Precedente 20:49 16 oct 2007 (UTC) Aprendices Perdón Ksk pero me parece que las plantillas de jedi y sith están incompletas ya que les falta aprendices. Gracias --Manuelin 14:47 19 oct 2007 (UTC) Traducciones de la NJO No, no las conocía. Mh, la verdad no se me hace una traducción muy buena, como que pierde un poco de la intención original... ¿no se podrá hacer una página de desambiguación para que puedan ser referidos de la misma forma? porque evidentemente la traducción es de España, y los fans de otras partes no la conocemos, y nos referimos a ellos como "coralskippers"--Jedabak 23:32 28 oct 2007 (UTC) De cualquier forma, el nombre "oficial" es Yorik-et, pienso que sería conveniente referirlos de ambas formas (probeblemente dándole preferencia a la traducción) pero que ambas lleven a la página Yorik-et, para que los que busquen coralskippers y los que busquen coralitas llegue ahí y se familiaricen con ambos términos.--Jedabak 16:48 29 oct 2007 (UTC) Qué extraño, siendo Worldships uno esperaría que fueran navesmundo, por eso de la inversión en el orden, y porque son naves semejantes a un mundo, y no mundos semejantes a una nave. En fin, eso ya es aparte. Por cierto, otra cosa acerca de la plantilla yuuzhan vong: dice "implantes cibernéticos", y sin duda un yuuzhan vong mataría al que escribió eso de una manera brutal por semejante herejía... ¿no seía mejor poner "implantes" nada más? ¿o incluso "implantes biológicos"?--Jedabak 23:10 5 nov 2007 (UTC) Muy bien, comenzaré con algunos. Por cierto, relativo a las traducciones, considero que no se deberían traducir ciertas cosas (especialmente naves, pero también escuadrones, operaciones, etc.) sin que se conozca la traducción que se ha utilizado en alguna fuente. Sería muy largo de explicar, pero un ejemplo rápido son los cómics: si no se ha traducido el nombre de un personaje dentro de una historia, en los comentarios de la misma revista y entre los fans se utiliza el nombre original, a pesar de que tenga una traducción obvia y literal, para evitar confusiones. Si alguna vez se llega a traducir, pues bueno, ya está, pero mientras tanto se usa el nombre original. En Star Wars hay cosas muy obvias de traducir, pero otras no tanto, que si se traducen muchas veces pierden el sentido original (como lo de coralitas, que como sólo son traducidos así en España, pueden confundir a los lectores de otros lados), y otros que no se han llegado a traducir, principalmente nombres de las naves. También hay que notar que en el mundo real generalmente las naves no se traducen: los transbordadores de la NASA no son el Descubrimiento, el Empeño, sino el Discovery, el Endeavour, el barco del almirante Nelson es el Victory, no el Victoria, el Titanic no es el Titánico, etc. Por último, en México no se traducen nunca, se deja siempre el nombre original (el Escuadrón Rogue utiliza X-wings, el Star Destroyer del Gran Almirante Thrawn es el Chimaera, etc), y muchas veces no sabemos si se han traducido en otras partes (bueno, en España siempre traducen, pero en Argentina, Colombia, etc, a veces no). Propongo que si ya existen las traducciones, que se usen, pero si no, y para evitar confusiones, que se mantenga el nombre original. --Jedabak 17:07 12 nov 2007 (UTC) Agregado. Lamentablemente en breves momentos tengo cosas que hacer, voy a estar disponible más al rato, en unas 4 o 5 horas.--Jedabak 18:01 12 nov 2007 (UTC) Plantilla de hiperlanzamiento Perdon KSK pero en la plantilla:HipelanzamientoD que has credo estuvo no es con v. Gracias --Manuelin 17:01 30 oct 2007 (UTC) *Fallo técnico, jeje. Solucionado. 17:05 30 oct 2007 (UTC) Una Pregunta Hola KSK, me gustaría saber como creaste las plantillas para los personajes de la wookiepedia, pues he creado una wookiepedia también y ya que tu has creado esto me gustaría que me dijeras como crear plantillas para ponerlos en mis personajes de mi wookiepedia. Gracias de antemano. Isaac1986 Sobre mi Wiki Pues trata sobre la saga metal gear solid de ps,ps2 ps3 y tengo otra wiki que trata sobre la saga de terminator. las direcciones son http://www.es.metalgear.wikia.com http://www.es.terminator.wikia.com ya lo copiar se ma habia ocurrido y lo hice pero no me sale bien por eso pedia tu ayuda para crear las plantillas. Articulos destacados Ya que se han elegido a Traya y la Guerra Civil Jedi como proximos articulos destacados no habría que borrarlos de las nominaciones. Gracias --Manuelin 16:12 4 nov 2007 (UTC) *Si pero esperare unos días. 16:17 4 nov 2007 (UTC) Por favor necesito tu ayuda No quiero parecer pesado pero por favor KSK estoy desesperado por que no consigo hacer bien las plantillas por favor dime como hacerlas bien o visita mis wikias y dime como hacer en el foro de discusión de las wikias. Gracias de antemano.Isaac1986 Redirecciones Hola KSK quería pedirte por favor que si puedes redirijir el articulo "Jedi" a "Orden Jedi" y Sith (no la especie) a "Orden Sith" la razón es que para que tener dos articulos en cada si ambos hablan de lo mismo y por tanto para ir directamente a la cuestión en vez de estar buscando por un lado para llegar hasta el y si no puedes hacerlo dime como hacerlo para hacerlo yo mismo. Gracias de antemano. Error Hola Ksk, que tal? quisiera informarte que el enlcae de la plantilla de de Vector Prime se redirige al lugar en vez de a la novela. Gracias --Jaime bindo 14:38 23 dic 2007 (UTC) DFR Saludos, KSK. Fuerza Oscura Naciente es como se tituló en México a Dark Force Rising, así que lo puse así. De cualquier manera el enlace llevaba a la traducción española. Perdón por no haberlo mencionado antes.--Jedabak 22:28 23 dic 2007 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor No habría ya que repartir los trabajos de los nuevos artículos del hiperimpulsor que ya es dia 26? --Manuelin 14:52 26 dic 2007 (UTC) Bots Hola KSK, feliz día de los inocentes, oye, me preguntaba sobre los Bots, según yo sirven para cambiar cosas en las páginas que tenemos en la Wiki, si es así, me preguntaba si preguntaba si se puede hacer que un bot haga la tarea de localizar un texto, y según sea el caso corregir su ortografía e inclusive ponerlo entre corchetes para generarle la liga a su página (si es que no la tiene), esto para que no me ponga a buscar por todos lados y cambiar en todas las páginas donde hace referencia. ¿que me dices?--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 01:22 29 dic 2007 (UTC) :¡KSK, Mira lo que encontré! :Busqué algo sobre los Bots, y obtuve unas ligas a estas páginas: *Definición de un Bot *Tutorial de bots *Tutorial de bots/Versión para imprimir :¿que hacemos, que me dices? Artículo destacado Cuando se actualiza el resto de los nominados y se pone la Guerra Civil Jedi que otros meses en esta epoca ya había sucedido --Jaime bindo 19:46 31 dic 2007 (UTC) Miraluka Disculpa KSK, pero ya existía la categoría miralukas. Ah, y feliz año nuevo, claro.--Jedabak 19:57 31 dic 2007 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Hola KSK ANTE TODO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y preguntarte si no habría que cambiar los artículos del hiperimpulsor de este mes. Gracias --Manuelin 12:24 2 ene 2008 (UTC) Dudas Saludos Maestro KSK, tengo las dudas: #¿Porqué en la tabla de información de naves no sale el dato "sistema de hiperimpulsión" cuya clave es "sishiperimpulsor"? seguramente es otra, pero yo la copié de la zona de plantillas de información. #¿Que pasó con el texto explicativo que puse en el tema Caza Jedi, estuvo bien que se transformase en página de desambiguación, pero donde crees que deba ponerse entonces lo que había puesto? GYV Según yo he puesto casi todas las traducciones oficiales que conozco (del artículo de Vector Prime saqué lo de Renovador, por ejemplo), mas es inevitable que haya alguna que no conozca. Seguramente se me ha pasado algo por ahí, como coralskipper, pero a veces no me doy cuenta, y trato de corregirlo cuando pueda. He pensado en poner las plantillas TOF y TNO, pero hasta que acabe con el artículo, ahora me tomarían mucho tiempo. Gracias por la felicitación... al principio mi intención no era hacerlo tan extenso, pero así está saliendo, y la verdad siento que va bien. De que hay spoilers hay spoilers, pero como por lo que veo en España no han editado los libros desde hace unos años, pues quién sabe si los vayan a sacar. Así pasó acá, que pusieron los cómics de Dark Force Rising y sólo sacaron 4, eso fue bastante molesto, y tardé 5 años en saber cómo terminaba (valió la pena la espera, claro, pero hombre! sólo les faltaban 2 numeritos, no les costaba nada). PD- ¿Me puedes pasar la plantilla organizaciones? Para la de Tendrando Arms--Jedabak 00:08 6 ene 2008 (UTC) Wookiee-ookiee por Navidad Hola, vi ayer todavía lo de la wookiee-ookiee navideña, a pesar de que había sido hace casi tres semanas. Como hoy termina la Navidad estoy a tiempo de felicitarte las Pascuas a tí también y darte las gracias, aunque sea con tanto retraso. Me parece muy bien que se motive a la gente de esta forma. Llevo un trimestre desaparecido de aquí, entre otras cosas ha sido culpa de un foro de rol, pero afortunadamente ya no tiene actividad y me libera un montón de tiempo para volver. Ni siquiera conozco a Gardek, pero me trataré de poner al día y seguir contribuyendo de la forma que mejor se me da. --Palpatine81 10:15 13 ene 2008 (UTC) Empire's back Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo de peticiones y lo de saludos y agradecimientos de tu página. Respecto a lo de las votaciones soy demasiado exigente, pero ya voté a favor del destructor estelar imperial como artículo a desarrollar. Venía a traducir artículos, pero está visto que el oficio más demandado (y por suerte el que mejor se me da) es el de correcciones menores y categorización, no me voy a poner con las imágenes si no sé todo acerca de ellas y no me llama la atención. Hay suficientes Jedi para mantener la paz en la galaxia, pero no bastan en caso de una guerra, y negros nubarrones de yuuzhan vong. No sé, la gente que pasa por aquí lo hace con la mejor intención, simplemente hay algunos demasiado atrevidos que quieren hacer artículos como churros, cuando uno bueno o completo lleva su tiempo. Precisamente para escribir un par de líneas sobre el Thalmussen tuve que documentarme y me pasé de la raya, tanto juego que llevo eones sin aparecer por aquí. Las normas de edición de artículos están ahí, con un par de cursillos de formación y el ímpetu de los colaboradores puede mejorar mucho. --Palpatine81 21:37 14 ene 2008 (UTC) Inquisidores Hola Ksk q tal?? no deberias actualizar tatno los artículos de los inquisidores como el nominado a articulo destacado ya que esta acabando el mes y no hay ninguno para el mes que viene. Gracias --Manuelin 12:37 26 ene 2008 (UTC) Plantilla e-book Perdón Maestro, me podrías decir donde encuentro la plantilla para e-book--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 04:32 4 feb 2008 (UTC) Star Wars wiki Hola Ksk he mirado el articulo de Star Wras Wiki y ya que esos datos son de hace 5 meses casi no sería mejor actulizarles ya. Gracias--Darth paxis 19:15 14 feb 2008 (UTC) Cronología NJO ¿Sería una referencia para cada una de las batallas? Lo haré mañana.--Jedabak 23:24 15 feb 2008 (UTC) I Mofferencia Una pregunta Ksk yo el dia de la Mofferencia no pude asistir a toda pero asistí a las divagaciones finales ¿me puedo poner la etiketa de q asisti a la I Mofferencia o no?? Categorías de las naves Hola KSK, estuve leyendo tu mensaje y veo que tienes razón, cambiare las categorías a una traducción mas especifica de la pagina en Ingles, por ejemplo, a los cazas que coloque en Categoría:Cazas estelares lo cambiare a Categoría:Clases de Cazas estelares y luego continuare con el resto de las categorías. Por otro lado estuve pensando como dividirlas. Te parece bien: *Clases de Cazas estelares *Clases de corbetas (naves de combate de hasta 200 metros de eslora) *Clases de fragatas (naves de entre 200 hasta 400 metros de eslora) *Clases de cruceros medianos (naves de combate de entre 400 hasta 800 metros de eslora) *Clases de Destructores (todos los considerados destructores) *Clases de Cruceros de batalla (mas de 800 metros de eslora) *Clases de Acorazados (las súper naves de mas de 4000 metros de eslora) *Clases de Cargeros ligeros (hasta 100 metros de eslora) *Clases de Cargeros medianos (hasta 400 metros de eslora) *Clases de Cargeros pesados (mas de 400 metros de eslora) *Clases de naves de transportes (todas aquellas usada para el transporte de pasajeros ya sean armadas o no) Por supuesto las medidas son orientativas y no absolutas, y las cree yo, si hay alguna clasificación ya existente, por favor pasamela. Esperando tu respuesta y mas cualquier idea que pueda ser de ayuda --Gabriel Solo 14:07 29 feb 2008 (UTC) Categorías de naves Gracias, justo me disponia a buscar el árbol en Wookipedia.--Gabriel Solo 13:18 1 mar 2008 (UTC) invincible Perdon ksk pero creo que Invincible será publicado el 13 de mayo y no en Junio de 2008 Gracias 19:16 4 mar 2008 (UTC) Gran Guerra Sith Rayos, yo que llevaba ya 3 páginas :p... en fin, que bueno que lo puse ahora, si no hubiera hecho más innecesariamente.-- 17:01 12 may 2008 (UTC) *Sí, es lo que estaba pensando. Al fin y al cabo es un artículo muy, muy largo.-- 18:38 12 may 2008 (UTC) Colo y sando, nombres categorías Saludos KSK. En marzo me informaste de la situación de la wiki y dijiste que me iba a asustar e igual me volvía a ir, y así fue pero no por eso, sino porque mi hermano estaba estudiando Bachillerato y nos quitaban el ordenador, y sólo ahora que ha aprobado se lo han devuelto por un tiempo. Sigo con el mismo viejo ordenador, y enganchado al proyecto. Te escribo por el tema del "pez garra colo" y el "monstruo acuático sando". Lo más fácil para la vuelta era retomar todo donde lo dejé y he echado un vistazo a esos artículos. Del sando no sé porqué has quitado las interwikis, y de ambos tampoco entiendo que volvieras a ponerles el nombre en inglés en el texto. Es que mirando el historial vi que habías trasladado los artículos a esos nombres en español y me fie que fueran buenos porque no tenía referencias propias y tu aportación constituye un auténtico argumento de autoridad. Aparte claw es garra, y aunque en algún merchandising salieran escritos en inglés si hubiese una traducción oficial la daría por buena. Bueno, ante todo enhorabuena por seguir al pie del cañón y seguir contribuyendo en este proyecto que fundaste y tan buena acogida ha tenido. Si tienes un rato te animo a que medies en la discursión de como denominar algunas categorías: "planetas gaseosos" o "gigantes gaseosos" y "animales domesticados" o "criaturas domesticadas". Asimismo he visto que sigue liado el tema de masculino, hombre y varón... Gracias. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi! --Palpatine81 18:14 21 may 2008 (UTC) :Argumento de autoridad se refiere en derecho a cuando un tío muy sesudo que sabe mucho de una materia y ha escrito muchos libros da su argumento a favor en contra en una discursión y tiene más peso que el de uno cualquiera. Por eso te pedía que te pasaras cuando tuvieras un rato por la discursión de las categorías planetas/gigantes gaseosos y animales/criaturas domesticadas, porque sólo Jedabak y yo hemos opinado y haría falta que alguien más dijera qué le parece, sobre todo si es un experto en traducciones y sabe de lo que se habla. La de varón/humano/hombre la veo mucho más compleja. Saludos. --Palpatine81 18:48 21 may 2008 (UTC) ayuda ola ksk k tal?? podrias ayudarme con la segunda guerra civil galáctica xk no me aparece el tercer bando en la tabde guerra triple. gracias 19:31 3 jun 2008 (UTC) *Simplemente faltaba cerrar una referencia. 19:44 3 jun 2008 (UTC) Erratas Hola KSK, he visto que has creado la página Wookie para redireccionar a Wookiee. En la Wookieepedia hay una categoría llamada "Categoría: Redirects from misspellings" para clasificar ese tipo de enlaces. Mi pregunta es que cómo te parece que se debería llamar en español dicha categoría: erratas, redirecciones por errata, etc. Que la Fuerza te ilumine en la decisión. Un saludo. --Palpatine81 21:39 4 jun 2008 (UTC) :¡Gracias por tus aclaraciones y por seguir en la brecha! --Palpatine81 21:31 5 jun 2008 (UTC) Formato wiki: subcategorías, PAGENAME, SHORTCUT Saludos KSK. Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte por las subcategorías. Al categorizar y traducir artículos veo muchas veces la plantilla . Esta plantilla hace la misma función que poner Categoría:*****, decir que la categoría editada está dentro de ****. ¿Son dos formas de poner lo mismo? ¿Cual es más correcta para tí? ¿Aún no funciona en español lo de subcat porque no es necesario o porque estás en contra de su uso? Como siempre me preocupa que se dejen claras las reglas del juego para homogeneizar la wiki. Y ya que estamos, cuando se hace un enlace a la Star Wars wiki en otro idioma pasa algo parecido, se puede poner el idioma y luego PAGENAME o el idioma y luego el nombre del artículo, en el primer caso redirige al artículo en la otra wiki que se llama igual que el de la wiki en español. Y también el caso de los SHORTCUT, que parece que son como una redirección pero sin crear una página alternativa. Estas dos opciones, aparte de no saber muy bien cómo funcionan, no sé si están disponibles actualmente. Un saludo y gracias. --Palpatine81 22:23 13 jun 2008 (UTC) una ayudita Hola KSK, quisiera pedirte que por favor me digas cual es la plantilla que se utiliza en los articulos de armas por ejemplo el que estoy realizando: Rifle Bláster E-11. Lo que pasa es que cuando quiero colocar la plantilla aparece Plantilla:Armas, pero creo que es el nombre, me dirías cual es, por favor --Darth Zerg 16:11 19 jul 2008 (UTC) Revisalo por favor! Hola de nuevo KSK, quisiera pedirte esta vez que por favor revises el artículo: RC-1207 que lo voy a postular para artículo destacado!! Darth Zerg 18:57 26 jul 2008 (UTC) Nuevas Licencias!!! Amigo, necesitamos nuevas licencias como la de y otras pero no me acuerdo. NUESTRO RETO DEBE SER SUPERAR O AL MENOS IGUALAR a Wookieepedia!! Trandoshanos Hola KSK,te queria preguntar como puedo agregar un nuevo articulo,porque quiero crear sobre los trandoshanos,de los cuales no hay informacion,Saludos Darth Kinvaras 18:22 5 ago 2008 (UTC) Plural de Jedi NO es Jedis Amigo, hay un grave problema en la traducción de lo cual no me había percatado sino hasta hace poco... y de hecho hay varias categorías y artículos que presentan ese error: el plural de Jedi es Jedi, ¡NO Jedis! ¿Podrías hacer algo con las categorías que presentan ese GRAVE error para que sus nombres estén escritos correctamente? Principalmente destacan la categoría Jedis, la de Jedis Perdidos, la de Jedis Redimidos, etc. Gracias. Imagen de Cordé Perdona que te moleste otra vez, lo que pasa es que tuve otro problema, ahora con la imagen de Cordé. Como ya había una imagen de Corde (sin acento) la subí con acento pero no se veía por un error con el nombre del archivo y recordé que es mejor subirlas sin acento.. así que la volví a subir sin acento y tuve que "re-subir" la que ya estaba con otro nombre. Me podrías ayudar a borrar la imagen de Cordé con acento para que se quede la de sin acento? Gracias! --Lord Hammu 06:12 7 ago 2008 (UTC) MÁS PLANTILLAS KSK, necesitamos más plantillas, como la de o . --Lord Hammu 01:02 10 ago 2008 (UTC) Cambio de usuario KSK, cuando comencé a editar por primera vez en esta Wiki, el nombre de mi usuario era originalmente Axel Shan], pero como dejé de editar durante bastante tiempo, creí que dicha cuenta se había perdido, y me acabo de dar cuenta que no. Lo que quería saber era, al ser tú el primer administrador de esta wiki, cómo pasar las contribuciones que hice durante mi participación como Axel Shan a Lord Hammu. Espero no me odies por todo lo que hice durante mi cuenta de Axel Shan y tampoco me odies por siempre estarte pidiendo algo. --Lord Hammu 05:48 11 ago 2008 (UTC) Shikitari Saludos. Era por el artículo que creaste sobre los shikitari. Lo he clasificado como especie inteligente. En el artículo pone que son no inteligentes, y en la versión inglesa que semi-inteligentes, entonces no sé si te parecerá bien categorizado ahora. La otra categoría en la que queda encuadrado es "shikitaris", en plural tal y como viene en el título. Buen verano --Palpatine81 21:27 12 ago 2008 (UTC) Firmas personalizadas Hola KSK, perdona mi ignorancia pero como puedo crear mi firma personalizada?, gracias Salu2!! Darth Zerg 19:30 18 ago 2008 (UTC) Texto de titular entrando a la Wiki me encontré con que esta en hiperlanzamiento durante este mes Star Wars:The Clone Wars (película) pero ya existe la página Star Wars:Las Guerras Clon (Película) la hize yo al día siguiente de que se estrenó y me tardé como dos horas revisando la traducción correcta y más apegada a todo lo que aparece en la película, tal y como se usa en nuestra Wiki en español, incluyendo el título de la película en español, como ves, que hacemos. Oye tú página de discusión ya está crecida, de verdad eres bien requerido. :)--Lop-Har Kela 22:53 27 ago 2008 (UTC) Categorías de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República Hola KSK, tengo dos categorías iguales: Miembros de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República y Personal de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República. Crix Madine está en ambas. Como las creaste a ver si puedes desfacer este entuerto. Por cierto, vi la peli hoy en el estreno y me encantó, espero que a tí también. Saludos. --Palpatine81 22:40 29 ago 2008 (UTC) *Me confundí al poner las categorias: era Miembros de la Inteligencia de la Alianza 20:15 30 ago 2008 (UTC) :*Me expliqué mal, me refería a que dentro de la categoría "Categoría:Personajes de la Nueva República" estaban dos categorías análogas: Miembros de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República y Personal de la Inteligencia de la Nueva República, y quería saber cual es la buena porque no existe una de miembros/personal de la Federación de Comercio e iba a crearla. Vamos, si queda mejor miembros o personal. Muchas gracias. --Palpatine81 22:07 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Imágenes importadas de Wookieepedia Hola, subiendo archivos he visto la leyenda: Por favor, elige un título descriptivo de la imagen antes de subirla, ya que las imágenes no pueden ser redireccionadas. En el caso de que sea una imagen procedente de Wookieepedia, manten el mismo título que en la wiki de origen. Resulta que estoy traduciendo los nombres, ¿en esos casos debo poner un interwiki a la imagen en inglés para que se vea como se llama en versión inglesa y así subsanar no poder seguirle la pista? ¿o hay que mantener el nombre original por alguna otra oscura razón? --Palpatine81 06:23 5 oct 2008 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hola KSK, quisiera pedirte por favor que cuando tengas tiempo, puedas hacer la plantilla para incorporarlas en los capítulos, gracias de antemano. Salu2!! --[[Usuario:Darth Zerg|'Darth Zerg']] (Holocrón Sith) (Pergaminos Sith) 18:54 6 oct 2008 (UTC) *Gracias. Salu2!! Publicidad Hola KSK lamento no hebr escrito en tanto tiempo, el motivo por el que te escribo es el siguiente veras pertenzco a una organización de star wars en foros para ello necisitamos de tu ayuda si puedes claro,bueno el motivo es que si puedes proporcionarnos publicidad de la academia jedi a la que pertenezcoen la wikia sugire que lo medites, por favor gracias de antemano. Vandalismo Hola KSK soy Mandalore the Great Killer y solo te escribo para decirte que esta ayer subi una imagen y que cuando la subi no tuve que llenar ninguna licensia asi que me parecio muy facil subir imagenes pero al subir la de revan me acusaron de vandalismo entonces por que con la primera no paso esto.? Espero pronta respuesta.Saludos.www.inbc_@hotmail.com 23:31 2 nov 2008 (UTC) Disculpas Gracias por toda la informacion, poco ire puliendo estas cosas. Disculpar las molestias. Y una cosa. Lo de los acentos. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a ponerselos en el ordenador, por que normalmente se van poniendo con el corrector ortografico, aqui no hay nada parecido a un corrector no? Hay que ponerlos a mano? Sin mas, un saludos. Jeffhenom Artículo Bueno Ya que no ha habido movimiento hasta ahora, ¿quieres que traduzca de la Wookiee la sección de las GANs y del Artículo Bueno, para poner las reglas y eso? ¿Van a ser las mismas reglas o habrá variaciones? recientemente hubo un consenso para hacerlas más estrictas, sobre todo en cuestión de la longitud.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:15 5 nov 2008 (UTC) :Hay un error en la plantilla del Artículo bueno, al editar el artículo RC-1207 para reflejar su condición de Bueno aparece la imagen de una palomita verde, no la de los AB's; igualmente la categoría automática es 'Buenos artículos', no 'Artículos buenos' como debería ser. No encuentro donde cambiar eso.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 03:47 8 nov 2008 (UTC) Mis disculpas Hola, ayer, me puse a expandir, o más bien a empezar el artículo sobre Roblio Darté. Al finalizar el texto, subí las imagenes y al día siguiente, las borraron, debido a que no respete la politica, de la confirmación y fuente de la imagen. Me lamento por este hecho, y la proxima vez que amplie y/ó cree un artículo, respetaré la politica. Gracias, SALUDOS X) (--¿El lado oscuro es mas poderoso?--No.. más rapido, más fácil, más seductor. 01:51 21 nov 2008 (UTC)) ''The Clone Wars'' No hay problema, pero últimamente he estado bastante ocupado y no sé si pueda actualizarlo siempre. Por ejemplo, ayer no la vi. Voy a moverle si pasa algo, pero no puedo comprometerme a hacerlo siempre porque de repente pasan cosas que debo atender. Coméntale también a Alharo, tal vez él también la ve y pueda ayudar si yo no puedo o viceversa.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:21 25 nov 2008 (UTC) Informacion La había dejado para después de los pendientes por si no duraba espero que sirva la nueva--Precedente 04:35 29 nov 2008 (UTC) plantillas... estimado lord... ksk necesito saber como poner dibujos/imagenes cuando creo plantillas. quiero hacerme una plantilla pequeña, no poner esas imagenes a tamaño a full. esperando tu sabia respuesta,--Holayo444 14:07 2 dic 2008 (UTC) contribuciones ¿La lista es de los actuales o de toda mi historia? porque esta en orden de memoria no de editados--Precedente 23:17 2 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Puedo hacer 0Km de nuevo? porque me acorde de cosas que existen pero no se donde encajarlas para que queden bien--Precedente 23:42 4 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Las misiones de interlinks son necesrias cuando las unicas dos prontas ya estan registradas?--Precedente 00:29 20 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Como me esta yendo con las reparciones?--Precedente 03:38 2 ene 2009 (UTC) Al quedar con placa cuesta verlo como pronto y tambien como roto despues de arreglarlo pero bueno si hay que hacerlo asi ¿como quedaron?--Precedente 19:01 16 feb 2009 (UTC) agradecimiento... en primer lugar te queria decir que estoy muy agradecido(por no decir deuda de vida) por lo que me has ayudado, pero me siento incomodo molestandote a cada rato, por eso-si no te ofendes-me gustaria que me enseñases como hacer quedar bien las fotos con las plantillas.y tambien como poner esta foto en mi firma personalizada: sin otro particular,que la fuerza te acompañe,--Holayo444 15:58 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Yo Darkspider otra vez Hola KSK, solo me preguntaba que fue la Mofferencia I y la Mofferencia II????? Saludos videogames señor ksk: los otros dias he editado el videojuego Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing. pero resulta que cuando yo me fijo en los videojuegos lanzados para ps2 (en los cual esta el juego) no esta, y al ser una pagina especial, no la puedo editar. como usted es el administrador quisiera pedirle si lo puede agregar. que la fuerza te acompañe.--Holayo444 17:12 7 dic 2008 (UTC) ediciones oye tengo una pregunta ¿como puedo hacer que en la plantilla ediciones aparezcan las edicciones que he echo? el caso es que en mi pagina de usuario cuando pongo la plantilla me aparece el 0 en el numero de edicciones pero mis edicciones se suman al contador de mi antigua cuenta (malevolencia) en vez del actual que es malevolence(lo traslade) ya se que parece una chorrada pero es que soy muy perfeccionista en algunos temas saludos ah claro. ya me intenté registrar con malevolence pero no me dejó y me puse malevolencia con la idea de una vez echa trasladarlo gracias de todas maneras Referencias He notado que los textos de las referencias son con una letra muy pequeña y son casi ilegibles, al contrario de los de la Wookieepedia. Creo que antes no era así, ¿se cambió la plantilla? ¿se puede editar para que la letra sea más grande?--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 19:32 7 dic 2008 (UTC) Plantilla de información KSK, cuando yo subo una imagen ¿Dónde y en qué momento tengo que ponerle la plantilla de información? Plantilla 2 Y desde dónde subo imagenes, desde cualquier artículo? Plantilla 3 Estoy escribiendo un articulo, abro el simbolo de "subir imagen", toco Examinar, luego la selecciono de mi compu, le doy click a SUbir Dónde pongo la descripción? Yo necesito subir imágenes para los articulos, y no hay ningun lugara para poner la descripción informe urgente de coruscant!! estimado lord KSK: he estado jugabndo al videojuego sw jedi academy. por desgracia, no puedo pasar una parte del ultimo nivel. no quiero convertir tan respetada pagina en un foro vulgar, por lo que si te molesta este mensaje de auxilio, borralo. 1_si sabes como pasar la pared/muralla del comienzo del nivel, cuenta como saltarla. 2_o por lo menos dime cual usuario de aqui conoce o ha jugado el juego. no tenemos mucho tiempo.que la fuerza te acompañe.--Holayo444 16:25 21 dic 2008 (UTC) Star Wars: El Legado Saludos KSK... Como es que se llama (en inglés) el paquete de colección de Star Wars que viene con copias de los guiones originales escritos por George Lucas y toda la historia de SW, se que en español se llama Star Wars: El Legado pero no se como se llama en inglés. Gracias de antemano. 19:41 25 dic 2008 (UTC) citas... sobre ese tema...yo tengo unas citas muy,muy buenas pero no se donde aportarlas. Me preguntaba si tu me podias ayudar. que la fuerza te acompañe. 14:23 27 dic 2008 (UTC) *Hola Master, quiero que veas Star Wars Wiki:Zona de pruebas, es mi plan para mejorar la página de Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día, donde tiene una tabla de contenidos, pero lo interesante es que en ella estoy poniendo una liga a el historías de citas, pero como ya esta muy grande y hay que dividirla, está en secciones, de tal a tal letra (aún no bien definido) cada grupo de letras en una página independiente, fíjate como lo hice. Pues quería pedirte a ti o a Jedabak que si me pueden ayudar, para ver como hacemos esto, lo discutimos en un foro o que? me dicen.--Lop-Har Kela 05:34 10 ene 2009 (UTC) Tres años Saludos KSK. Esta semana Star Wars Wiki ha cumplido tres años y quería felicitarte por este gran proyecto, que al principio era un sueño pero que se he hecho realidad. Gracias por poner esta página en marcha y seguir en la brecha tres años después. Por cierto, he traducido del inglés "underworld" como "bajos fondos", si la traducción es correcta sería un grano de arena más para el magnífico Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars que tan bien orienta. --Palpatine81 07:18 18 ene 2009 (UTC) :Hola maestro, es la primera vez que utilizo tu página de discusión para decirte algo, así que la estreno para felicitarte por los tres años de Star Wars wiki en el idioma de Cervantes y que espero que sean muchos más... je je. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:43 18 ene 2009 (UTC) solo quiero aclarar... que cada una de las foos que he subido en estos ultimos 2 dias, las he secado yo mismo con mi camara de fotos del juego Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. Licencia Saludos KSK... Quisiera preguntarte si en el espacio de subir imágenes se debe colocar la licencia dos veces, es decir, la licencia de la plantilla y la licencia del recuadro de abajo (del recuadro nuevo.) 01:01 22 ene 2009 (UTC) articulos. lo que yo he estado haciendo es solo dar el primer paso para que los especialistas se encarguen de estos temas. yo he comenzado el artículo ya que antes no existian y son muy importantes en el universo SW, y yo he visto que la mayoria de los usuarios se ocupan mas de corregir errores o ampliar unas pocas palabras en art. ya demasiado editados, y yo traduzco los art. de la wiki en ingles para que podmos comenzar a tener mas amplia nuestra info sobre el universo SW. pero si les inquieta que se los deje asi, no me ofende y lo entiendo, asi que me dedicare a partir de hoy a ampliar todos estos art. a medias que he creado hasta que sean aceptables. solo les pido que por lo menos respeten el cartel de que estoy trabajando en el art.ESTE MENSAJE SE LOS DIGO ATODOS LOS USUARIOS (con la exepcion a zerg y a plegious.) espero que tanta palabreria haya servido de algo. SW:JPB quería saber por que mi arduo trabajo expandiendo el videojuego Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videojuego) ha sido borrado hasta tal punto como me dijiste que estaba(incompleto) y el último que edito el art fuiste tu. por algo me hubieses dicho que no hiciera nada y solo lea los artículos creados por los demás sin aportar nada. Clone Wars en México Hola KSK, te informo que la serie clone wars dara inicio aqui en México el día 13 de febrero a las 19:00 hrs.. para que pongas esta informacion en la portada de esta wiki. Y tambien te pido si me puedas decir como hago para dividir esta u otras paginas en varias secciones, porque mi navegador esta empezando a alentarse. Sin mas que decir, adios. *Ah, perdon, es que yo me referia a Cartoon Network Latinoamerica. Es en esta emisora. Pues si me gustaria colaborar con esto, y si, necesito que me lo expliques. *MMMMM no lamentablemente no te tengo en mi MSN y tu tampoco me tienes jejeje, pero en seguiada te agregare y este es mi correo metalupyourass_666999@hotmail.com. Y por cierto, ¿como podria tener esta wiki su canal IRC? porque me gustaria crear o ayudar a crearloDarkspider 16:08 25 ene 2009 (UTC) Duda con etiquetas e Hiperimpulsor Hola KSK, ante todo darte las gracias por el pequeño reconocimientoque has hecho a mis pequeños aportes en esta magnífica Wiki. Quería preguntarte sobre cuándo serán las votaciones del siguiente Hiperimpulsor, y que cuentes conmigo para colaborar para traducir lo que sea y redactar lo que haga falta. Otra cosa es dónde podría encontrar etiquetas de usuario ya hechas por defecto, me encantan xDD! Y es una lata ponerte a recolectarlas de otros usuarios.... Muchas gracias de antemano! --Axel K 23:10 28 ene 2009 (UTC) MSN Hola, soy --Cyrrious Holocrón Sith 20:14 31 ene 2009 (UTC) puedes darme tu msn. gracias, puedes borrar el msj cuando lo leas, gracias. visitadme te queria invitar a mis blogs: www.skywalkersaez.blogspot.com para ver videos vergonzoos reales de vader www.fotolog.com/skywalkersaez para ver unas pocas fotos del fact file de sw Videos Saludos KSK... He recibido un mensaje automático proveniente de Wikia (no se si lo habrás recibido también) que decía que ahora podemos incorporar videos en la wiki, ¿acaso los videos pueden ser subidos sin ningún tipo de licencia o permiso? 23:19 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Borrado de artículo Hola KSK, ayer a eso del mediodía me conecté y me puse a mirar los enlaces a la programación de TV que aparecen en la portada, al entrar en el artículo Storm Over Ryloth me encontre con un texto escrito por algún gracioso con ganas de fastidiar un poco al personal, lo borré y puse la plantilla de "nominado para borrado rapido". Échale un ojo cuando puedas por favor. Un saludo.--Reiksher 17:53 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Duda Sr. KSK tengo una duda,¿ si yo ago mi pagina de usario la informacion que coloque en la pagina debe ser toda canonica o puede ser toda no canonica? --Lordtattu 18:21 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Storm Over Ryloth Hola, KSK. ¿Cómo está? Como ya debe saber hice mi comentario en Star Wars Wiki: Traducciones, hablando sobre la serie. Sabe que recientemente he creado los artículos de los capítulos Blue Shadow Virus, Mystery of a Thousand Moons y Storm Over Ryloth, aquí en Venezuela llegaron los dos primeros pero lamentablemente no tuve oportunidad de verlos, así que los traduje. Sabe, me gustaría que los revisara y me diera su opinión, porque me di cuenta de un cuadro de aviso que me dijo que el de Ryloth había sido borrado anteriormente, yo lo que hize fue traducirlo directamente así que me gustaría que cuando pueda me diga si lo hice bien, o sino le gustó, etc. 20:59 23 feb 2009 (UTC) * Bueno, perfecto, Lord KSK. Como he dicho anteriormente en varias ocasiones, mi único propósito (al igual de todos aquí) es aportar a la wiki, y me parece estupendo que hagan una cazería de brujas con aquellos que desvirtúan la wiki. No hay problema, mantendré los títulos en inglés, y me gustaría ver si puedo hacer el de The Innocents of Ryloth y de Liberty on Ryloth... 23:03 23 feb 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, en primer lugar, no fue mi intención ofenderlo con ese término, simplemente me pareció gracioso, y nunca dije que usted toma decisiones solo cuando le da la gana, nunca dije eso, simplemente expresé que me parece bien que haya cierto control. Tampoco quiero decir con eso que en una Wiki no hay control, al contrario. Quisiera saber si usted me podría decir, cómo hago yo para ganar uno de esos fabulosos premios que los administradores otorgan. Los he visto en varias páginas de usuario, como mi amigo Darth Zerg, quisiera saber si usted me dijera cómo se hace esto, para ver si puedo ganarme uno. Otra cosa, sabe que hay un capítulo de la serie llamado Blue Shadow Virus, que mejoré, (porque el otro no tenía ni una imagen) pero también hay está la enfermedad, yo creé el artículo, pero lo titulé El Virus de la Sombra Azul, debido a que es una enfermedad canónica, y me imagino que en el doblaje del capítulo le habrán dado ese término, si no lo considera apropiado, me lo puede escribir en mi discusión. 23:20 23 feb 2009 (UTC) *Hola de nuevo, KSK. Tengo dos preguntas. Uno: Como me dices que un usuario puede otorgar los premios cuando así lo desee, ¿yo lo puedo entregar también, o únicamente los administradores? Dos: ¿A qué artículo de traducción se refiere usted con In-Gamer? Como sabrá, recientmente me he concentrado mucho en los capítulos de THE CLONE WARS, y no los he traducido, salvo por aquellos que no he visto, pero me esforcé para crear un resumen muy bueno y congruente en los capítulos Downfall of a Droid y Duel of the Droids, Ambush, Rising Malevolence y Shadow of Malevolence, me gustaría mucho que por lo menos los leyera y me diese su opinión al respecto. Mechno Chair Hola, Sr. KSK. Sabe que recientemente acabo de terminar el artículo de Shu Mai, pero ahora quisiera crear el de la silla Xi Char, en inglés Mechno Chair, voy a proponer en Star Wars Wiki: Traducciones que sea Silla Mecánica, no sé qué me dice usted. 16:07 25 feb 2009 (UTC) Fue un placer hablar con usted, 22:49 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Reflexión *no comprendo ksk, no compendo por que colocan el icono de subir imagenes si luego me retan por ello. si comprendo bien, me intentas decir que debo subir las imágenes en la pagina espcial de Especial: Upload con la tabla de informacion y todo eso, ¿no?. por que si es asi no entiendo por uqe sta este icono de subir imagenes, aunque esta bien, ya que coloco las licencias y reviso todo. *Cuando te refires a sin la informacion correspondiente... te refieres a la tabla de informacion? por que yo me he acostumbrado a usar el icono y solo pide licencia, nombre, que ajuste el tamaño y una explicación opcional. debo colocar la tabla en algun lugar? Créeme que no lo hago apropósito, pero si no se me aclaran estas dudas, no comprenderé nunca. Lo siento.